


bad day leads to cuddles

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Human AU, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Some good old fluff, bad day leads to cuddling, genderqueer janus, mention of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 20





	bad day leads to cuddles

Patton hummed in content, happily starting to cuddle into dee’s side and wrapping their arms around dee.

Dee gave a small smile as ze grabbed the remote and turned on Mary poppins, before ze just absolutely melted against Patton as well.

That day had sucked, ze had gotten up late so ze wasn’t able to get coffee before having to go to work, and then there was a really mean customer and then another who was really transphobic and just.. it wasn’t a good day.

So ze happily melted against Patton, god ze loved them so much, ze had no clue how ze got someone as good as Patton, they were super sweet And just..  _ them _ ,

Ze were fully confident in the statement when ze said they would absolutely die for Patton,

Today may have been awful but just being there by Patton’s side cuddling, was healing.

Ze pulled the blankets up to zir and Patton’s chests before cuddling closer and just melting in Patton’s radiating warmth.

Patton could make any day Better just by being there

Dee smiled, Patton was the only one that could get zem to be that sappy, and dee was fully content with that.


End file.
